sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
This stub will become the list of Classes available, linking to individual pages for each class, as they are revealed. There are a total of 24 classes, with 4 unique versions for each season, a total of 96 classes, each with their own male and female version (except for a few gender exclusive classes, such as Clown and Witch). Once you choose your gender, you are locked in. Classes will be leveled independently for the same character. Starting classes are Soldier, Hunter, Clown (male only) and Witch (female only). You can unlock any available class to complement your initial class at the cost of 100 per class. When you unlock a class you are given an option to start that class at 1/4, 1/2, or the same level at an additional cost of 10 per level. At this moment, only the Clown, Hunter, Soldier and Witch can be unlocked. The next class that can be unlocked will be the Guard, starting May 10, 2010. Other classes will be unlocked later in the game, some through quests. Starting Classes Clown Male only. Clowns are the game's wildcard. They can take damage, love chance and statuses. * (Sea) You never know what a spring clown is going to pull from under his cloak. It could be a cannonball or it could be a boot. An unpredictable class, to say the least. * (Straw) If the summer clowns ever realize their strength they could be more powerful than most. They don't, however, and are instead stuck battling their own inner demons. * (Poppy) A fan fav, and the only returning class in the starting sixteen. The fall clown really likes to mix things up with his various sprays. * (Carny) The winter clowns are a corrupted bunch and, once they have fully unlocked their skills, can manipulate a battlefield like few others. Hunter Hunters are a well rounded group, strongest from the back row. * (Dart) The spring hunter is infused with the spirit of the poison dart frog. With his skills and blowgun ability, he becomes one of the most powerful DoT classes in the game. * (Snake) While totally capable of holding his own in the back row, the summer is known to muck it up on the front line as well because of his skill with the blade. * (Scarlet) The fall hunter is a potent option for back row players. Their combination of power and long range weapons can really do some damage from back there. * (Fur) The winter hunter is similar to the fall hunter's effectiveness as a back row class. However, their later skills will start to really separate how you play these two seasons. Soldier Soldiers are all about balance. They are the most well rounded in the game. * (Shell) The spring version's most notable difference is their knuckle ability. Unlike other soldiers, who can't wield them, the spring soldier's is his most deadly weapon. * (Sand) More of a long ranged class than their counterparts, the summer soldiers are as reliant on their muskets as they are on their swords. * (Flame) The fall soldiers' skills really start to hone in on the power of the season as they level themselves up, with many of their skills turning into big damage dealers. * (Grim) Unlike other soldiers, the winter version is able to use the knife. Also, thanks to their build, they are a bit more deadly with the clubs than the others are. Witch Female only. The witches are offensive magic users. They try to support the assault with their skillset. * (Swamp) Spring witches take pushing the assault to a new level. They are a handy group to have when you are looking for offensive buffs. * (Sun) Even though the witch is an offensive class, the summer type is a very well balanced choice. They're able to heal the most of all four witches once fully unlocked. * (Brown) The thing that really separates the fall witches from the others are their explosive recipes. A great magic user but also packs a physical punch with grenades. * (Wind) The winter witch gets better with age. She holds her own to begin with, but with patience, turns into a serious asset on the battlefield later in the game. Unlockable Classes Bandit Butcher Cannibal Cannoneer Charmer Female only. Elemental General Guard There are a few different type of tank classes in the Heartlands, and guards are the purest form of them. * (Turtle) Despite spring being known for its poisons, the guards from this season are very defensive. Clearly a connection to their turtle spirit. * (Golden) The summer guards are a prestigious group. They were the White Hart's high guards for centuries, before the White City was locked. * (Maple) While the fall guards can be great on the front line, they also provide some versatility being able to line up on the back row with tomahawks or spears. * (Ivory) Of all the guards, winter is the most all around. They have a good balance of skills, and can be effective in the front and back rows. Hypnotist Lumberjack Male only. Magician Mandrake Pirate Pirates are everything you would expect them to be. Big personalities, greedy and half-cut. (The Pirate has a passive skill where they just get better loot.) * (Marlin) While all pirates are skillful when it comes to a cutlass, the spring pirate is particularly deadly, thanks to a conveniently mounted marlin. * (Gold) They love gooooold. While summer pirates are trying to save the Heartlands and all that, they can't help but try and collect as much treasure as possible too. * (Fire) The fall pirate is a great option for someone who likes to do some damage. Their bombs will really pack a big punch. * (Ice) Winter Pirates are excellent with all swords, and combined with their lethal blunderbuss, provides many options when entering a battle. Priest A healing class. Ranger Scout Shaman Shamans are the most well-rounded of all the magic classes. They're able to play offensive or defensive. * (Seed) Spring Shaman are excellent at manipulating the tides of a battle. They don't do as much in the way of direct damage, but use a lot of statuses. * (Wheat) Summer as usual, tends to play more on the defensive side of things. Add to that their great ability with the sickle, their resistance can be the highest in the game. Sniper Spy An elusive, stealth-like class. Swarmer Thaumaturge Category:Article stubs